Πλαστίδιο
Πλαστίδιον Organelle right|thumb|300 px| [[Ζωικό Κύτταρο 1. Πυρηνίσκος 2. Πυρήνας 3. Ριβόσωμα 4. Κυστίδιο 5. Αδρό Ενδοπλασματικό Δίκτυο 6. Σωμάτιο Golgi 7. Κυτταρικός Σκελετός 8. Λείο Ενδοπλασματικό Δίκτυο 9. Μιτοχόνδριο 10. Κενοτόπιο 11. Κυτταρόπλασμα 12. Λυσόσωμα 13. Κεντρύλλιο ]] - Είναι ένα οργανίδιο του κυττάρου. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Πλαστίδιο" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "πλάση". Περιγραφή Τα πλαστίδια είναι σημαντικά οργανίδια που απαντώνται στα φυτά και στα φύκη, έχουν διάμετρο 3-6 μm και φέρουν διπλή μεμβράνη. Πλαστίδια στα φυτά Τα πλαστίδια είναι υπεύθυνα τόσο για την φωτοσύνθεση, όσο και την αποθήκευση προϊόντων όπως το άμυλο καθώς και για τη σύνθεση πολλών τάξεων ουσιών όπως λιπαρά οξέα και τερπένια τα οποία είναι απραίτητα στους οργανισμούς για την δημιουργία δομικών μονάδων του κυττάρων και γενικότερα στην ανάπτυξη των φυτών. Ανάλογα με τη μορφολογία και τη λειτουργία τους, τα πλαστίδια έχουν τη δυνατότητα να διαφοροποιούνται ή να επαναδιαφοροποιούνται ανάμεσα σε πολλές μορφές που λαμβάνουν ανάλογα με τον εκάστοτε ρόλο τους. Όλα τα πλαστίδια προέρχονται από τα προπλαστίδια τα οποία βρίσκονται στα μερισματικά μέρη του φυτού. Τα προπλαστίδια και οι νέοι χλωροπλάστες συνήθως διαιρούνται σε μερικές μορφές ανάλογα με τον εκάστοτε ρόλο τους. Τα αδιαφοροποίητα πλαστίδια (προπλαστίδια) μπορούν να εξελιχτούν στα εξής πλαστίδια: * Χλωροπλάστες: για τη φωτοσύνθεση * Χρωμοπλάστες: για τη σύνθεση χρωστικών και αποθήκευση * Λευκοπλάστες: για την παραγωγή τερπενίων ** Αμυλοπλάστες: για την αποθήκευση αμύλου *** Στατόλιθοι: για την ανίχνευση της βαρύτητας ** Ελαιοπλάστες: για την αποθήκευση λίπους ** Πρωτεϊνοπλάστες: για την αποθήκευση και διαφοροποίηση πρωτεϊνών Κάθε πλαστίδιο δημιουργεί πολλά αντίτυπα του παραλληλογράμμου (75-250 κιλοβάσεων) πλαστιδίου. Ο αριθμός των αντιτύπων του γενώματος είναι πολύ ευέλικτος και ποικίλλει μέχρι και σε 100 σε γρήγορα διαιρούμενα κύτταρα τα οποία γενικά περιέχουν λίγα πλαστίδια (περίπου 100) ή ακόμα λιγότερα σε πιο ώριμα κύτταρα. Το γονιδίωμα των πλαστιδίων περιέχει περίπου 100 γονίδια και κωδικοποιεί ριβοσωμικό RNA rRNA και μεταφορικό RNA tRNA και πρωτε¨νες που ενέχονται στην φωτοσύνθεση και στην μεταγραφή και μετάφραση γονιδίων. Παρόλα αυτά τα γονίδια αντιπροσωπεύουν μόνο ένα μικρό μέρος των γονιδίων που ελέγχουν την λειτουργία των πλαστιδίων. Τα υπόλοιπα ελέγχονται από τον πυρήνα και επιτρέπουν την διαφοροποίηση τους. Πλαστίδια στις άλγες Στις άλγες, ο όρος λευκοπλάστης χρησιμοποιέιται για όλα τα πλαστίδια που δεν διαθέτουν χρωστικές. Η λειτουργία τους ποικίλλει και είναι διαφορετική από αυτή των φυτών. Οι ετιοπλάστες, αμυλοπλάστες και χρωμοπλάστες είναι ειδικοί για κάθε φυτό που απαντώνται και δεν απαντώνται στις άλγες. Τα πλαστίδια που βρίσκονται στις άλγες διαφέρουν επίσης από αυτά των φυτών στο ότι δεν περιέχουν στη σύνθεσή τους πυρηνοειδή. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * κύτταρο *Κυτταρολογία *Κυτταρικό Οργανίδιο Βιβλιογραφία * Bhattacharya, D. (Ed.) 1997 Origins of Algae and their Plastids. Springer-Verlag/Wein, New York. ISBN 3-211-83036-7 *A Novel View of Chloroplast Structure: contains fluorescence images of chloroplasts and stromules as well as an easy to read chapter. * Continuous expression in tobacco leaves of a Brassica napus PEND homologue blocks differentiation of plastids and development of palisade cells Wycliffe et al., 2005. The Plant Journal Volume 44 Issue 1 Page 1. PMID: 16167891 * Birky, C. W. 2001. The inheritance of genes in mitochondria and chloroplasts: laws, mechanisms and models. Annual Review of Genetics 35: 125-148. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Κυτταρικά Οργανίδια